Sibuna for All Time, Jerome
by Aurixia
Summary: When Sibuna finds a stranded boy outside of the House of Anubis, a new mystery begins to unravel itself. Will Jerome and Fabian get closer? Or will a sudden visitor destroy it all? Rated T for Trudy! Slash, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Sibuna for All Time, Jerome**

**Summary:**When Sibuna finds a stranded boy outside of the House of Anubis, a new mystery begins to unravel itself. Will Jerome and Fabian get closer? Or will a sudden visitor destroy it all?

**Rating:** Rated T for Trudy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis or any of its characters. I, however, do own the plot and my own original character. Thank you.

**Warnings:** This is SLASH! If you don't like slash, then don't read the story. Please, no FLAMES.

**Chapter 1**

The warm feeling of the sun blazed down on Mick's sweaty face as he came to a halt in front of his adopted home, Anubis House. He had woken up early in the morning to take a jog around the school to relieve his stress, but ended up running more than he expected to run. By the time he was back, he was drenched, and he longed for a good, long shower. All he needed to do was get past the few steps under the Saturday sun and into the house. He didn't get very far though. As he was about to press his knuckles against the majestic door, he spotted a figure covered in black, sprawled across the floor in front of the bushes. He couldn't see much, only full head of brown locks lying on the ground in front of the boy's unseen face.

"Strange," was all he could mutter at the sight before him. Mick considered striding over to the boy to see if he could help, but thought it better to get appropriate help. He turned his attention to the door yet again and knocked quickly. He wasn't surprised to see the cheery house-mother, Trudy, staring out at him from inside the house.

"What's the matter, dear?" She looked up at his worried face.

"Trudy, there's this boy lying in front of the house. Come quick!" Mick blurted out. His words came out all jumbled together.

"Speak clearly, Mick. Now, can you please repeat?"

Mick explained the situation to Trudy a bit more clearly. Her face shifted with emotion as he finished telling his story. By the end of the tale, she almost knocked the athlete over as she bustled over to the unconscious boy. "Oh dear," she frowned at the boy, feeling his pulse. "We better get him inside."

Loving that he was getting another work out this morning, Mick volunteered to pick up the boy and take him inside. He slowly lifted him up, and with help from the house-mother, he managed to get into the building and drop the boy on the couch. He hadn't stirred a bit in those two minutes.

A few hours later, the smell of a steaming cup of hot chocolate and a bowl of soup, wafted through the air. The housemates had all walked into the room a while before to see what was happening. They all buzzed with excitement as they ate, talking about the new kid that Mick had found outside of the house. No one knew who he was or why he was here.

Finally, Victor walked into the dining room and all chatter stopped. They had been expecting him to come down with the boy so they could ambush him with questions, but now that he was here, they didn't dare say a thing. Victor strode over to an empty chair and motioned for the boy to come in and sit on it. This chair was originally supposed to be for the returning Joy, but no one had heard of her since the day of the prom. Nina was quite frankly glad that Joy had not returned.

The boy looked down as he slurped up his food. His brown hair fell into his face, and large, dark glasses covered his porcelain skin. He had muscle to him, but his face looked sweet, sort of calm. The boy seemed to be a quiet kid, and everyone stared at each other, wondering who would be the first to ask him something.

Finally, Nina piped up. "So..what's your name?"

He looked up from his food and stared at Nina. She gave him a smile and he returned it. "I'm Duncan."

All of the students muttered a quick welcome and then continued eating. It seemed like an eternity had passed before they finished up the food. Trudy quickly picked up the plates and then shooed the students, all of them going to their rooms excitedly. Duncan was escorted to Jerome and Alfie's room by Victor. He obviously couldn't share a room with Fabian, Mick and Eddie.

Nina's small body moved rapidly in her bed. She couldn't sleep, there was just something that was keeping her awake. She wasn't sure if it was insomnia, or just the lack of having another mystery to keep her at bay. Maybe it was Fabian's distance? No matter what it was, it was bothering her. She decided to get up and slowly creep to the kitchen. She walked out of the room, making sure not to wake Amber.

The hallway was cast with long shadows, lingering on the walls. There seemed to be a strong breeze in the room and the scent of chocolate touched her noise. She followed the scent and it took her to the attic. _Oh great_, she thought. Nina removed a pin from her hair and swiftly used it to open the attic door. She was a pro at this now. This shouldn't take more than a few minutes.

As she stepped in, the door slammed shut. There seemed to be no noise as it shut, though. Nina slowly turned around and looked around. Nothing seemed to be there. Was she just going crazy?

And then she screamed. It wasn't a muffled scream, but a high pitched scream that could be heard through out the house. Nina Martin fell to the ground, her skin slowly losing colour.

** So, yeah. That was Chapter 1. Tell me what you think! I'll update as soon as I get 10 reviews. I'll accept 7 at the least, though? Farewell :D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note - So the plot bunnies have striked yet again! I have decided to lower my standards to five reviews. When I am in a good mood, I will accept favourites as reviews. I got five, counting a favourite, so here is is!**

**Sibuna for All Time, Jerome**

_Chapter 2_

"Trudy, Nina's gone!" Amber yelled as she ran down the stairs, tripping along the way. She spotted the house mother putting up a frame she didn't recognize. "Wait...what _is_ that?"

"It's lovely isn't it? I found it while I was cleaning the attic. The girl in this picture is just beautiful." Trudy replied.

Amber found herself drawn to the painting. She slowly walked up to the frame and looked it up and down. The girl in the frame _was_ beautiful. She wore a tattered blue cloak, but her hair was done so it looked as if she was attending a party. Her left eye shined a brilliant brown Amber had never seen before and the girl's left eye was covered by the Eye of Horus. _Nina's locket_, she thought.

This reminded Amber of the present situation. She turned to Trudy and almost yelled again, "Nina is missing!"

"Who's Nina?" The house mother said calmly as she bustled over to the kitchen, Amber at her heels.

"Nina, you know the American?"

"Um, I don't know who you are talking about, dear." Trudy stared at her as if she were crazy. "Are you okay?"

This sent Amber into a frenzy. She ran up to one of the rooms, she didn't know which one, and slammed the door open. She was met with Patricia and Mara, both about to go downstairs for breakfast. "Can I borrow Patricia?"

Mara was about to reply, but Amber grabbed Patricia's wrist and ran her downstairs to one of the boy's rooms. She slammed that door as well and was met with the same one. Mick, Fabian and Eddie were all ready to go to breakfast. "OUT!" she yelled at Eddie and Mick, and they ran out of the room, clearly scared of this side of Amber.

PAGE BREAK

Five minutes letter, all of Sibuna, including Jerome, was gathered in Fabian's room. They all bore confused expressions on their faces. Amber was clearly on edge today. She had managed to calm down, though.

"Why are we here Amber?" Patricia asked. "We're going to miss breakfast."

"Nina is missing," Amber replied. "And Trudy doesn't seem to know who she is!"

"You're overrreacting, Amber." Jerome said calmly. "She probably went to the forest to do whatever nerds to these days."

"Or she's missing!" She said.

"She's right Jerome," Fabian quickly said. "Trudy wouldn't forget Nina. She's not a senior citizen."

"I agree with Fabian" Patricia said. "We have to search for her. Let's start with Victor?"

PAGE BREAK

"Remember, don't mention Nina to Trudy or go crazy." Fabian whispered to everyone. "Okay, Amber?"

"Sure. I never go crazy." 

"Right." Patricia said as she walked into Victor's office, Sibuna cursing her out under their breaths for being too quick. "Where's Nina?"

Victor looked up from his work to glare at Patricia and the group behind her. "I don't know who you're talking about. Now, OUT!"

They all ran out, disappointed that this interrogation was a bust. Even Victor had no idea who Nina was. Why was this just affecting the adults?

As they walked down the stairs, they bumped into Mara. She looked out of it today, like if she was scared. Mara pushed past them, clearly not caring if they fell, and ran into her room.

"Maybe she was abducted?" Suggested Alfie when he noticed their shocked expressions.

PAGE BREAK

Mara sat on her bed and pushed into her ears with her hand. Tears streamed down her eyes and onto her cheeks. She tried pushing into her ears again, when a voice rang in her head. "_Mara_" it said.

**Author's Note - So, that was it for chapter two. A few questions to consider. Why was Mara acting so strange? What said her name? What about Nina? Who is the girl in the painting and why is her eye the Eye of Horus? Is Amber turning into another Patricia? What about Duncan? Will I ever stop asking questions? Post your theories as reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** – I just needed two more reviews, but I have decided it is time to update. So, here you go! This is a bit of fluff and angst, so enjoy.

**Sibuna for all Time, Jerome**

**Chapter 3**

_1 week later..._

Fabian trudged through the forest, looking all around him at the sights. He wasn't sure what led him to the forest. All he knew was that he wanted to go and sit by the Burnt Elm tree where they had made Sibuna. When he finally got there, he just sat down and stared all around him. At the trees, the sky, even the darkness above him seemed beautiful. In fact, it was the most beautiful thing he had seen. It brought memories back to him, and thoughts...

They had spent the whole week looking for any clues on Nina's disappearance. So far, they had no luck. What had happened to Nina? He was worried and he seemed to bottle up his feelings and release them at strange times. He couldn't be happy without her around...or at least he thought. Fabian put his right palm, facing him, over his eye and muttered, "Sibuna."

"Sibuna," a familiar voice replied back. Fabian turned around to see who it was. It was Jerome, leaning over the tree like the cool guy he thought he was.

Anger passed over Fabian. Had Jerome been stalking him? He was in no mood to let that bother him, though. He had spent too much time thinking. He didn't need to think about this.

"What are you doing here?" Jerome suddenly asked.

"I just went for a walk," Fabian said. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Jerome looked down. He wasn't sure what to say. Finally he muttered, "I was following you."

"What?" Fabian asked.

"I said I was following you!"

"You know, you get creepier and creepier everyday." Fabian laughed.

Jerome didn't seem to notice Fabian's change in attitude. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure." Surely enough, Jerome went to sit with Fabian, tripping nervously along the way.

For a moment they were quiet, unsure of what to say to one another. Fabian had never really had a conversation with Jerome. Jerome was just lost in thought. It seemed like forever before one of them spoke. "What's on your mind?" Jerome finally asked.

"Nina," Fabian said. "We haven't gotten any closer to finding her. Amber's on edge, I miss her, Patricia is silent. And well, Alfie is Alfie."

"I know what you mean."

"And you? What has been on your mind?" Fabian asked this out of courtesy. He didn't really care much.

"Just...thinking." Jerome looked down yet again.

"Well then? About what?" Fabian said.

"I just want to be normal."

PAGE BREAK

Mara Jaffray was hidden behind a tree, staring out into the forest. One would think that she was admiring the view, but she wasn't. In truth, she was spying on two of her housemates. They seemed to be talking. What they were talking about, she didn't know.

_Sibuna, Mara_, the voice had returned, _Sibuna_. Mara pressed her hands to her ears yet again, but she couldn't get the voice out. It seemed to be coming closer.

And then, she screamed.

PAGE BREAK

"What do you mean, Jerome?" Fabian asked.

Before Jerome had time to reply, they heard a scream coming from deep within the forest. Fabian jumped up, leaving Jerome standing there frozen.

**So...what do you guys think? What did Jerome mean when he said, "I just want to be normal"? What happened to Mara? Please review, and happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note –** It is time. Dun dun dun! Now, on with the story.

**Sibuna for All Time, Jerome**

**Chapter 4**

The two figures stopped in front of the girl. She was on the ground, writhing as if a demon were inside of her. One of the figures lowered down one one knee and tried to calm the girl down. The other figure just stood there, motionless.

"Jerome, get help!" Fabian yelled over the girl's screams. He turned back to her, asking her what was wrong as Jerome ran out of the forest.

"Sibuna" The girl, Mara yelled. Fabian's eyes widened as he heard that. Mara's eyes rolled back into her head, but she continued to scream. "Get it away from me!" As she said that, Fabian felt someone's breathing behind him and he turned around. He saw a girl at the edge of the forest, running, no _gliding_. He couldn't see her face, but he saw a white gown under dirty-blond, bushy hair. Fabian was about to call out when he heard his friends coming towards them.

"Hey!" He heard Alfie yelled. He soon came into view, followed by Patricia and Amber. Jerome was nowhere to be seen. The group ran to Fabian and Mara and helped carry the screaming girl back to the house. Fabian glanced back at the forest, hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl. _Who was she ?_ He asked to himself.

_ Patricia's POV_

The wooden stairs creaked as I made my way downstairs. I had just come back from the room I shared with Mara. She was fine, the doctor concluded that she had had a mental breakdown. The club knew it was more than that, though. How could Mara have known about Sibuna? It was more than strange.

I was heading to Jerome's room. Fabian had asked me to check up on him since he seemed a bit off today. Truth be told, I thought Jerome was acting strange as well. Something seemed to be on his mind. I didn't worry to much about it, though. I finally reached his door and was about to burst in, when I heard his voice loud and clear. He seemed to be..._crying_.

"I don't want to be here anymore." He paused and I waited. "No it isn't because of _him_."

Jerome stopped talking again for what seemed like forever. There was a loud bump in the room and something clattered on the floor of his room.

"Fine it is." Another pause and then he groaned. "Fine.."

Again I was about to slam his door open when I heard the main doorway creak open. Someone's shoes made noise as the person walked in and then stopped. Then, an all too familiar voice rang throughout the household. "I'M BACK!"

**Okay, short chapter. Some questions to consider: Who was the girl in white? Who is the "him" Jerome speaks about? What about Mara? Who is back? Is it Nina, and if so what does she need? Sorry for it being so short. Please review. In your review, put the name of the person you think is back and your name. The first person to get it right gets a prize in the next chapter. Remember we haven't heard from Victor, Duncan, Amber, etc for quite a while. Could it be one of them?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note –** Sorry I'm barely updating. I have been caught up with school. I'm so stressed, ugh! On with the short chapter!

**Sibuna for All Time, Jerome**

**Chapter 5**

It was Joy Mercer. The same Joy that had sacrificed herself to save Fabian, the same Joy that had bashed Nina, but at the same time she was _different_. This Joy had a Wiccan star tattoo on her neck. Her clothes were a completely different style, almost...dark. She looked serious, yet happy.

Patricia immediately hugged her as she came down the stairs, yelling out many questions. The one that stuck out, though, was, "Why are you back all of a sudden?"

"I called her." Jerome's voice floated in the air, just before Joy actually replied. "She's going to help us call Nina."

Patricia gave a small laugh, one she had rarely given. Especially after Nina's sudden disappearance. "Joy, no offense, but what do you know about calling out spirits? Nina might not even be dead."

"I've changed Patricia. Even you can see it, I sense it." Joy replied. "It's worth a try."

It was all the goth pixie could do not to faint.

PAGE BREAK

It was three in the morning and all of the Anubis students besides Mick, Eddie and Duncan were sitting in a circle in the attic. Multi-coloured candles were lit all around the circle and incense filled the air.

Mara stared all around her. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Calling up Nina's spirit? Didn't they know that she was unstable? Of course Fabian had insisted, thought. She couldn't say no. Alot was at stake. "And now?" She whispered.

Joy, who was at the head of the circle, looked around. "We try to contact Nina." She glanced over to Fabian, who was sitting next to Jerome. Staring problems much? She then continued. "Everyone hold hands."

Everyone did so, and she began, "We call upon Nina Martin, former Anubis resident." Joy looked over to Fabian. "Are you ready?"

Fabian nodded and took out the Cup of Ankh. They were lucky it wasn't locked away before Nina's disappearance. He look at it and then looked back at Joy.

"You see those two signs at the bottom?" She continued. "Those are the names of Tutankhamun and his secret lover, Amneris. Keep your fingers on the names as you turn the cup."

Fabian did so, and Joy resumed her speech yet again. "This is the portal to my heart. Open me and you'll find love." As she chanted that, the cup instantly opened and fell to the ground, glowing. It moved towards the center of the circle as Mara, who had been silent the whole time, began to shake. Her eyes were glowing red and so was she.

Then she spoke, in what seemed to be a thousand voices. She stared at Fabian as she talked. "Fabes, please, help me."

**Author's Note - Yay! Okay, the ritual is based on two rituals from the original show. Joy's wiccaness is not really accurate, since she's a bit eccentric. Questions to consider: Who was speaking through Mara? Now that this ritual has happened, what's going to become of Ferome? **


End file.
